The present invention relates to photo minilabs. More specifically, the present invention relates to queue management for photo minilabs.
Photo minilabs offer quality processing of camera film with a quick turnaround. Customers drop off rolls of film at photo minilabs, and usually pick up prints the same day.
Many photo minilabs promise a one-hour turnaround. However, a photo minilab might break that promise if it has a large backlog of jobs. Broken promises can leave customers angry. The broken promises are also costly to photo minilabs that give partial refunds or discounts to customers whose jobs aren""t completed within the promised time.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a photo minilab includes a computer or other device for estimating processing times of jobs accepted by the minilab. This device gives customers a better estimate of when their prints will be ready for pick-up. The device also reduces the likelihood that promises will be broken and it reduces the costs associated with those broken promises.
Other aspects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, illustrating by way of example the principles of the present invention.